Compressors and blowers operate using power generated by electric motors. Induction motors including a stator that generates a rotating magnetic field and a rotor that is rotated by an electromagnetic force from an induced current generated by the rotating magnetic field, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2, are known.